


Won't you touch me already?

by fairyyy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, i dont know why i thought this was a good idea, kill me, kyungsoo power bottom even though theres no smut???!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyyy/pseuds/fairyyy
Summary: Kyungsoo wants Chanyeol to touch him.





	Won't you touch me already?

**Author's Note:**

> I got great responses on the last chansoo fic that i wrote.. so i got excited and wrote this!! yay?

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo cuddle, kiss and they sleep in the same bed. Chanyeol is a good boyfriend, he provides Kyungsoo the love and care he needs and deserves. There’s only one thing that pisses Kyungsoo off though, and it’s because Chanyeol doesn’t touch him. Kyungsoo waits and waits but he doesn’t get what he wants, he even started questioning their relationship. 

The sun shines and sneaks through the sheer curtains. Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo closer, attempting to avoid the sun. Kyungsoo clicks his tongue, lifting up his arm to cover his eyes. A couple of minutes pass and he couldn’t go back to sleep. He sits up and Chanyeol whines turning to face the wall. Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol who’s currently trying to go back to sleep, he leans closer and kisses his jaw. 

“wake up already” 

Chanyeol turns around cracking one eye open to look at his boyfriend, he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and pulls him into a hug.

“Chanyeol-ah.. I wanna take a shower.. let’s shower together” 

“but your little hairs smell good”

“I’m making breakfast today” Chanyeol lets go of Kyungsoo and sits up after hearing the offer, his short boyfriend smiles and ruffles his bedhead. 

After stripping out of their pajamas, they head to the shower. Kyungsoo starts washing up, and Chanyeol just hugs him in the process of it.  
“can you move your arms a bit? I want to want to wash my stomach” Chanyeol loosens his hold and rests his chin on top of Kyungsoo’s head, he gasps.

“your hair is getting longer”

“of course it will, you think it’ll get shorter?”

“stooooooop” Chanyeol complains, tightening his grip around Kyungsoo’s waist. Kyungsoo smiles and blushes a little, his heart is beating faster and now he’s expecting something to happen. 

They get out of the shower, and nothing Kyungsoo wanted took place. He’s disappointed once again. Kyungsoo walks out of the bedroom and to the small kitchen, he takes the cereal out of the cabinet and pours it into two bowls followed up by milk. Chanyeol gets out of their bedroom and frowns.

“you said you’re making breakfast”

“I will when I’ll feel like it”

He placed Chanyeol’s spoon in his bowl and sat down to start digging into his own bowl of cereal. Chanyeol sat down next to him and kept staring at him, Pouting.  
“are you mad?” He didn’t get a response, then he added: “did I do something wrong?” Kyungsoo replied with a “no” and continued eating without looking at Chanyeol.  
“Kyungsoo, look at me! did I do something that pissed you off?” Kyungsoo dropped his spoon into his bowl and looked at Chanyeol. 

“more like you’re too dumb to do something” 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows “what does that even mean?”

“are you that oblivious?”

“you need to explain more if you want me to understand what you’re saying!”

“I can’t explain”

“then why are you even ma-“

Kyungsoo grabs Chanyeol’s wrist, placing his hand on his crotch. He groans, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand between his thighs while placing his head on the kitchen table.  
“f-fuck. I wanted this so bad”

Chanyeol’s face turned to the color of cherries, including his ears.

“soo.. this? ah. I-”

“stop talking, and fucking touch me already!”

Chanyeol just stays right there, trying to process whats happening. But Kyungsoo doesn’t give him the time to, he pulls him from his ears not too harshly to attack his face. He gets up from his seat straddling Chanyeol. And oh boy, Chanyeol’s getting excited now.

“Never thought you’d be that desperate, babe” Kyungsoo bites Chanyeol’s ear to shut him up.

“Woah, calm down” Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol “will you shut the fuck up, Park Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol grins while nodding, obeying his dominant little boyfriend.


End file.
